Diaries of Suzee and Catalina
by Deannalyn
Summary: Separated by different dimensions, these unlikely friends share more than just a mind link, they share a special friendship. Here is a short dialog between these two friends.


Catalina sat up in bed, unable to get to sleep

Catalina sat up in bed, unable to get to sleep. She was tempted to contact Suzee. She knew, though, that she would stay up hours talking with her and she needed to get some sleep.

"Suzee, are you there?" She waited a few seconds, after thinking that it was a bad idea, and decided that she was just going to sever the connection.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's wrong, Cat?" Suzee asked, able to detect that something was wrong with her best friend.

"I cannot sleep; I can't stop thinking about him." Catalina knew she didn't have to say his name, that both of them knew exactly who Catalina was talking about; Harlan. Catalina always tried to be introspective about him, like Suzee was, but thoughts kept on plaguing her mind about 'what if…'

"You know what I'm going to say," said Cat's more logical half. "You know how I feel about him, and how he annoys me so much when he teases you about me."

"I know. I'm getting more used to it now, no offense to you. He's so strong, though. Even he doesn't understand it fully. Yes, he's arrogant, and thinks he knows it all, but down in his gut he knows that there definitely potential there for greatness. No one else but me, sees that."

"You give him too much credit, Cat. I think he's just a know-it-all, and relies on his charm and good looks to get him places."

"I agree with you, actually. He is like that, outwardly. Inwardly, though, once you get past all that, as I said, he is strong, and confident. He has the makings of a great stardog captain."

"You definitely put him up higher than he deserves. I'll never like him."

"Sure you won't. Don't ever say that. You never know. He is warming up to the idea that you really aren't _imaginary,_ but are invisible. He doesn't as often, anymore, say imaginary friend, but invisible friend, and if he does say imaginary, he immediately changes it, not being sarcastic about it, but sincere. I love you as a friend, but you have to admit it is kinda strange that two people in different galaxies share the same brain waves, and can converse cross-dimensionally. _And _Harlan's not the only one that teases me."

"Well, if he's as smart as you think he is, and he has all the potential to be a stardog captain, then he has to be willing to believe the abnormal, and what you and I share is _definitely _abnormal."

They both laughed at that statement.

Catalina then said, "I know that deep down you do like him. At least as a friend. You have to admit that."

"He's okay, but you know that I have my eyes set on another man!"

"I don't know how you like him. He's just too quiet, and unsure of himself."

"I don't believe that. He does know who he is, he just has a quiet confidence."

"Well I agree with the quiet."

"He's considerate, and kind. He doesn't have an ounce of pride, but still is very smart. I've never met anyone like him."

"I like someone that strong, and proud. Someone that's not afraid to stand up for what he believes in, to the 100th degree! I could not deal with someone that's quiet. But, I do think you'd be good together. After all opposites do attract!"

"Hey, what are you saying? Are you calling me mean?"

"I'm just teasing you. Of course your nice, and considerate. You're my best friend, Suzee. I wouldn't trade you for the world. I would trade you from your dimension to ours! Or better yet, I'd like to someday visit Yensid. I've always wondered what the planet was like, and what your family's like. I know people on your planet are very smart, but where do you fit on that scale? What other gifts do they have? I really like meeting people from other planets, to see what they can do, show them my sonic screams!"

"I'd like to meet you too, see what your family's like, and get to know the crew better (especially you-know-who)! Maybe one day it will happen. We need to go to bed though. It's really late."

"Yeah, it is getting late. Same time tomorrow, right?" they both chuckled.

"Cat, I'm glad it's you that I share this mind link with. You really are special. Well, you have to be if you like Harlan Band!"

"Oh stop it."

"I mean it, you are special. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

"We both are special! Special friends are we, and we always will be," sang Catalina, making an impromptu song. Both girls giggled.

"Good night," they both said, then severed the mind link.

They went to bed, and dreamed of their respective crushes; dreams of them falling in love...They also dreamed of each other, and of one day being able to meet each other in person, and meeting their families. And even though there was a dimension separating them, they never felt any further than a few feet apart. They are after all best friends!


End file.
